Purpose
by CountessEricka
Summary: After receiving a sweet kiss on the cheek and being told he wasn't a failure, Gru realised something. He shouldn't be depressed from being fired. Not when he knows that he has a family that look up to him. He has a purpose - being a father, and the best husband to Lucy. So when he follows Lucy, he promises to make that clear. Grucy Lemon.


_You have a purpose._

At the breakfast bar, she rested. My Queen. A steaming mug of coffee staring at her, the one that proudly declared _Best Wife Ever_ in turquoise colours. Her hands clasped a First-Time Parenting book she recently dug into. The first time I spotted that book, I couldn't understand the purpose. Every time her beaming face appeared once the girls saw her, my heart would run miles. She's the best mother ever. She's so endearing. How could my wife be so endearing?

Also, I noticed she swiftly changed from her pretty blue dress. Now, she sported a silky nightdress with a comforting blue fleece. Her little outfits, no matter wearable for day or nights, were adorable. Somehow, seeing her in dresses intoxicated my mind. Leaving me in the dazed moment.

"It's just me," I whispered as I snuck behind her, snaking my arms around her curves. Other unfortunate times, without any warning, ended with a broken nose. I couldn't blame her after several years of training. Lucy knew how to defend herself like a confident lady; maybe that's why my heart skipped a few beats whenever I saw her.

Her head shifted, those sparkling eyes staring into mine. Snuggling into my form, Lucy placed her forgotten book on the table and fed her focus to me. Getting her attention: Step 1.

"I totally wasn't gonna karate chop you, or anything," she chuckled, raising her hands like a surrender. Without replying, I just hugged her waist tighter. Maybe my actions appeared a little suspicious, as Lucy gripped my left hand. "You feeling better, honeybear?"

A little nod dwindled her worries. "What you said, thank you," Those rare moments where a look reserved for her - a bright smile, forehead resting against her gorgeous red hair, and half-lidded eyes - her own seemed to twinkle. Like two guide stars, motivating me to move forward. I _will_ move forward. "That's exactly what I needed, because I realised that you're my purpose."

She cooed, "Aww..." Before her hand raised, grasping my chin before leaning in and closing the gap between us. My eyes closed once our lips brushed together. The world managed to erase itself from existence. Whilst my palm rested across her waist, Lucy slipped hers around my neck, deepening our kiss. Moments like this I wanted to cherish inside a bottle, treasuring it forever.

Kissing wasn't my way of gratitude, however.

Still loving her lips on mine, I moved my left hand upwards, tracing her tiny chest. The other shifted across her form. Lucy giggled against my lips, making me smirk. Just like the girls, she was guilty from a ticklish side, giving me the advantage to receive multiple moments of laughter from her whenever I wanted. But instead, my hand kept moving downwards.

Yes, I seemed an innocent man. But, whenever I caved in moments like this with my beautiful wife, I couldn't help feel a little sinful.

As I traced my fingers down her stomach, her knees buckled. She knows. My eyes opened to stare at her reaction. From the flush on her cheeks, to her tongue gliding against mine. My hand travelled down her thigh, hiking up her nightdress, giving her an understanding about what will happen.

"Gru," she breathed, retracting air from our kiss, "What if someone walks in?"

My mouth curved at her coy expression. Sometimes, assisting moments when giving her an overwhelming amount of pleasure, she'd occasionally glance to the door, assuring herself she locks it. Yet, the sounds she always emitted were carefree. Loud enough to make the whole neighbourhood aware. Another reason why I soundproofed our bedroom. Those sounds she made, which tickled my ear, I could listen to forever. A recording of an exquisite song that was my life source.

Distracted from my thoughts, I realised my fingers trailed along her reserved spot. The area only I received the pleasure to feel. Touching the end of her thigh released a tiny gasp. That sound...I craved more. She craved more. The travelling pace decreased. Trailing around her thigh, circling to keep those luscious legs open for my curiosity, until I found courage to trace those soft folds. Lucy's waist jolted. Keeping my left hand cupping her breast, I began circling her clit. Like stroking a delicate butterfly, whose wings seemed softer than silk.

Despite Lucy attempting to bite back her sweet gasps and moans, grasping my scarf for leverage, a part of my confidence faltered. Is this what Lucy really loves? Am I doing enough? Yet, seeing that massaging deeper into her labia attracted deeper moans; desperate desires, my thoughts shot down this argument. I loved her. Lucy loved me. More than the distance between us and the moon. Infinite. I wanted to give her everything - seeing her lips open to release her ecstatic mind; her hand grasping mine, temped me to go further. Stroking her soft nub, retracting many gasps and cries, I finally realised Lucy wanted more. _Needed_ more.

So, I slid one finger inside her hot entrance.

A spark ignited around my dick once Lucy released a moan louder than the sounds outside. I closed my eyes. Her tight walls gripping my finger...Damn, I wanted to fuck her. But, I kept the moment shining upon Lucy. She deserved this.

Once her hips rubbed against me, pleading my fingers to move, there wasn't a single trait of hesitation. Moving, touching her hot tightness, feeling heat clasp us in a steamy room. Lucy's eyes were shut tight, only communicating through blabbering words, her voice slippery smooth like a Goddess. Like the feeling that caressed my fingers as I added another, desperate to move faster.

"Sweetie...!" her breath hitched, arching her back and tightening her grip on my palm.

Eyes closing, my fingers quickened the pace. Deeper into her soaked clit. She's close. My heart banged against my chest, desperate to fly away free. My left hand groping her soft breast continued to massage, one finger rubbing her nipple which caused her to squeal. Sweat glazed her forehead as our surroundings seemed to increase its temperature. Heat spread across her legs like rising fire, as her hips jerked after a few seconds moaning my name. _Gru_. Her voice tasted like the sweet flavour of berries that I could consume forever. Closing my eyes, I groaned as I pressed my throbbing arousal against her.

I couldn't help imagining our hot moments together. Thrusting fast and hard, until our bones were weary but our eyes glistening from lust. How her nails scratched my skin lightly, leaving scarlet marks, proving I belonged to her. She belonged to me. Lucy would always moan the same words, "Oh, Gru..."

 _Her voice..._

My fingers became trapped inside this warmness. A silky feeling from how hard she came. Her exhale defined it. I couldn't help but feel satisfied with what I did; how I managed to present her with the edge of bliss.

Slowing down the pace, aching to feel the ebb that surrounded my fingers, I pressed a few gentle kisses across her shoulder. Did Lucy know how soft her skin was? Like stroking a smooth layer of cotton, with the flavour melting on your tongue as you kissed her. Once my lips created a trail, Lucy fell into my chest like a scorching candle slowly melting.

"You...always give me a little...buzz when you do that," Lucy stuttered, continuing to adore my fingers caressing her folds. My stomach churned, understanding that I brought her to that level. Maybe this could be a reoccurring moment, something a little special before we went to bed.

Simply licking her lips teased me. A common action whenever she kissed me, which always looked so adorable. Tonight could've gone another way, but my wife needed the spotlight. My voice brushed over her ears, causing her neck to shiver, "Well, you deserve it."

After glancing at her quivering legs, I scooped my arms underneath her form and lifted Lucy from the stool. She immediately sunk back into my frame. We couldn't stop staring. We both knew, given that my anxiousness enjoyed stealing this tension from time to time. However, judging by Lucy's limp form in my arms, I knew she received the pleasure I desired to give her everyday. Not to brag - my skills were handy.

So, sporting a giant grin on my face, I carried us both to bed. Two thoughts played on my mind. One: how confident I'll become when it comes to lovemaking, and two: the Minions - Dave and Jerry - standing in the corner who regrettably walked in on the show; covering each other's eyes. At least Lucy wouldn't know with her head floating in cloud nine.


End file.
